The Creature Vs The Crystal Gems
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: Back when the gem home-world found the Earth, they find a spell. What happens when the spell brings a dangerous man and decides to join a side on the gem war?


**The Creature vs the Crystal Gems**

 **We don't know how the Crystal Gems formed and how bad the war was in the rebellion, even though we sort of know the out-come. So, it wouldn't be out of line for the fanbase to have their own thought of how the rebellion went.**

 **Ch. 1** In the beginning

 **In the barn, present day.**

"Hey Steven, since Garnet told you the story of how Ruby and Sapphire became Garnet; let me tell you a different story." The Creature said, looking at the small half-gem. Steven was surprised, but he was excited about stories.

"What do you expect to tell Steven with a story?" Pearl asked, leaning on the counter. Creature smiled, knowing exactly what story to tell. Garnet checked her glasses and gave him the thumbs up.

"Well, Steven, how about I tell you the story of how the Crystal gems formed and how the gems won the war?" Creature said, putting a hand on the little guy's head.

"HOLY COW! I've been wondering how the rebellion was like so many years ago." Steven said, looking up at the bigger man. Creature smiled before kneeling down to be at eye level with the kid.

"Well, it was many years ago, about a good thousand years ago or so." Creature began, recounting the events.

 **Somewhere above Earth, approximately a thousand years ago.**

Earth, it the latest planet to come in positive for gem creating for the Gem empire. Pink diamond, who was the first of the diamond authority, took authority of the colony over Earth. She stood on the Earth's moon base; taking in all of the glory that she _knew_ was going to be hers. Everything was going according to plan; the kindergartens were producing flawless warriors for the greatness that is the gems, temples were being made, the sky spire was nearly made, and even the colosseum was only made recently. Pink diamond was _very_ proud of herself and her latest colony. She couldn't wait to rub it in Yellow diamond's face when she got the chance.

"My diamond." Said the Pearl of Pink diamond, using the diamond salute. "There seems to be a Rose-quartz that came from facet five, cut one-three-five who wants to speak with you." The Pearl felt scared, there hasn't been a quartz soldier who would just use a direct line to the diamonds before. Pink diamond took the screen and looked at the quartz soldier.

"My diamond, I am glad to inform you that the first batch of quartz soldiers are going to be dispatched to the gem home-world the moment the ships get here." The quartz soldier said, giving her the standard Gem salute. The diamond smiled, she was glad that the first soldiers made on Earth was completely ready for her orders. She was so happy, she could just explode, but she had to contain her happiness for another day.

"Okay Quartz soldier, do you need any other report before this conversation is over?" Pink Diamond asked, tilting her head. The quartz soldier thought about something, thinking of what to say.

"No ma'am, none that I could think of. But there _has_ been writings on some walls in a cave near one of the kindergartens." The Rose-quartz soldier said. "It looks like an indencation or spell. We need your acceptance to go through with doing the spell." Pink diamond thought about what the spells could do. Magic isn't something unfamiliar to the gem home-world. The spells could be useful to the gem home-world, not only that, it wouldn't hurt to see what the spell could do. Plus, if it was destructive, it was just _one_ planet. Pink diamond has the 2nd most planets under her control, right under white diamond.

"I'll allow the spell to be used, but I want to be there when it is used. Got it?" Pink diamond said, getting up. The Rose-quartz soldier nodded and gave her diamond the usual salute. Pink diamond looked at her Pearl, who looked up at her with fear while she gave the diamond salute. "Pearl, let's go, we need to get to Earth. Ready the ship for our departure."

"I'll be right on it, my diamond." The small Pearl said, running down the stairs. Pink diamond had a feeling like everything was going to go her way. Like it normally does. As Pink diamond walked down the stairs to the ship, she smiled, it will be the first time that she will step foot on Earth, once again.

Well, what do you think? I thought of this some time ago. Plus, who knows what really happened back then, back when Rose was still around and who really knows what sparked her interest in Earth. Review and what not.


End file.
